


i'll make you (beg for mercy)

by thesorrowoflizards



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ;), A bit OOC I guess, Abuse of italics, Begging, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Play, Edging, Gentle Dom Alec Lightwood, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Magnus likes it, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oops, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shitty Writing, Tender Sex, Traffic Light System, Vulnerability, alec is a kinky bastard, alec is too but more lowkey, alec likes using pet names when he's in dom mode, alec really really likes kissing magnus's neck, alec worries, and vice versa, bc magnus totally trusts him, bc trust and love is my kink!, boyfriends who love each other, but he really doesn'y need to, but hes a bit tied up at the moment, but not like in humilating/bad way, caring sex, did i mention EXTREMELY repetitive word choice?, edible body glitter, either one works, ha, handjobs, hands also everywhere, happy sexytimes, hickeys everywhere, how did i write this???, i'm not exagerrating, in a 'pls fuck me i need it' way, in case you cant tell, it sort of evolved into a lemon monster, like i only have a limited vocabulary and a thesaurus only goes so far, like you don't even understand, lots and lots of kissing, magnus is a vulnerable cinnamon roll, magnus very much appreciates this, magnus would love to kiss alec's neck if he could, obviously, or sappy, probably set in the future where alec is more confident and shit sexually, reach it, repetitive word choice, silk ropes, soft lovely boyfriends, stamina runes, strawberry in case you were wondering, sub!Magnus, sweet rough loving sex, that's another of my headcanons, this is got out of hand, this is just so ridiculously long, vibrating dildo, well flavored, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards
Summary: Magnus wears body glitter. Alec appreciates this very, very much.inspired by combining three one-word prompts: softly, strawberries, and glitter





	

**Author's Note:**

> i spent waaaaaaaaaaay too much time on this. this is like, legit 36 pages in word. holy fuck. this is literally just porn, and it's like 36 pages. fuck.  
> .  
>  **WHAT THE TRAFFIC LIGHT SYSTEM IS:**  
>  **it's like a way to make sure your partner is cool with everything that's happening. Person A might ask "light?" while cuffing Person B to the headboard, and Person B will either say "Green", meaning everything is fine, "Yellow", meaning 'Don't stop, but maybe slow down? Let me breathe?' and "Red" meaning 'stop, I don't want to be cuffed', etc.**

.

.

.

The room was dim and candlelit, the warm, heavy silence comfortable between them.

The two lovers were on the bed, facing each other, eyes full of love.

Alec slipped off Magnus’s shirt, the cool silk sliding across his skin, tossing it aside gently. Magnus smiled lazily, seductively, shimmying out of his pants.

His eyes raked up and down Magnus’s bare body, eyeing his glimmering, shining skin- it almost looks natural on him, like his magic makes him shimmer, and he looks _ethereal._

Alec pushed him gently back down on the bed, climbing on top of him and pressing him to the sheets, kissing him deeply. His hands wandered all over, rough and hungry and warm, exploring his lover’s body.

Too soon, he withdrew, still straddling Magnus’s hips, extracting the silk ropes from the bedside table.

They’d already talked about what they were going to do. They both wanted this, wanted each other. Magnus quivered with anticipation, lying back and letting Alec take his arms.

“Traffic system, okay, love?” Alec says softly, thumbs gently stroking his wrists. Magnus nodded, smiling sweetly, eyes following Alec’s every move.

Alec wrapped the silk ropes around his arms, delicately winding them up his arms, around his wrists, gently tying him to the headboard. He shuffled back, then took another silk rope and gently wound it around one of Magnus’s long, shimmering legs, tying one to the foot of the bed, then the other, leaving his legs deliciously spread apart. The rich red silk contrasted beautifully with the golden-brown of his skin and the shimmering body glitter.

Alec’s hand went up to massage slightly around his bound arms. “Are they too tight?” he asked softly. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, darling,” Magnus reassured, lips curled into a soft smile.

The restraints were a relatively new toy of theirs, but already becoming a favorite. Magnus absolutely _loved_ Alec tying him up, being at the shadowhunter’s mercy. There was something wonderful about feeling exposed, bound, _helpless,_ and yet feeling absolutely safe. Loved.

Alec loved it, too: having control- for once in his life- and to make his lover feel good. To give and give pleasure and love to Magnus, and to _take_ him. And Magnus was beautiful like this- he was always beautiful, of course- but especially like _this._ Bound and panting and _wanting,_ fucked breathless under Alec. And tied up, bound to their bed completely naked and exposed, he looks _divine._ Most of all, he’s pliable and warm underneath Alec, and so wonderful and sweet that Alec could just kiss him forever and be happy. Hell, Alec could just hold this man in his arms, curl up on the couch and put his arms around Magnus and kiss his forehead and _love him-_ and he’d be so happy.

And besides- the silk ropes were perfect. Not only did Alec _love_ how they looked when they were binding Magnus in whatever position they had decided on, but they were long enough to twist and maneuver so Alec could do as he pleased. Magnus had also said they were silky and soft, and they always felt good- handcuffs were great and all, but they tended to really cut into skin if you tugged at them too much. And boy, did Magnus _love_ to squirm underneath him.

It was just another reason to like them- Magnus’s comfort and pleasure was always Alec’s biggest priority when they were having sex. Especially when it concerned Magnus trusting him so much.

But this- _this._ This was something he never thought he’d have. Magnus, a pretty and fun and clever man who _loved him,_ shuddering beneath him as Alec tied him to their bed ( _their_ bed, Alec _shared a bed_ with someone, with a _man,_ a man he loved-) and made love to him-

Alec’s hands slid down his body and he shifted to settle between Magnus’s parted legs.

Magnus moaned softly at the feeling of the soft rope, constricting deliciously around him, spreading him, holding him down. He knows- and Alec knows- that he could easily release himself with minimum effort. But that wasn’t the point.

The point was, he’s _letting_ himself be vulnerable to Alec. Tied down, exposed, trembling. He’s giving up control- willingly, eagerly, like he never really has before- and letting Alec do as he pleased, letting him _make_ Magnus feel good. Letting him spread him wide open and- his breath catches at the thought, a shiver running down his spine- letting Alec kiss him, mark him, _fuck_ him. Fuck him like _this,_ tied and spread for Alec, held in place- he felt almost _owned._ But not in a bad way, a demeaning way. He felt like he was absolutely safe in Alec’s arms, because Alec loved him, and Alec was _his,_ too. They were each other’s.

He trembled just thinking of it, and Alec pressed a soft, reassuring kiss to his hip. “Are you ready, baby?” Alec murmured into his skin, shuffling forward to straddle his hips again.

“Y-yes,” Magnus said, hands twitching in the binds. If he wasn’t bound, he’d be gripping Alec’s hips, encouraging him to _move_.

“Light?” Alec asked softly, hands moving to cup Magnus’s slim hips, rolling his own down cautiously.

“Green,” Magnus gasped, easily yielding to his touch.

Alec bent down, beginning to kiss up his stomach, giving a little extra attention to his navel, nuzzling into the skin, smiling as Magnus let out a shaky, almost-laugh.

Alec kissed and licked further up Magnus’s body, hands sliding up his sides warmly, his tongue leaving a light, wet trail. The glitter tasted like strawberries.

He closed his lips around one of Magnus’s nipples, dusky and perked up. Magnus moaned as Alec sucked, scraping his teeth against the sensitive nub.

Alec moved on to the other one, his fingers going up to flick at the one he had abandoned. Magnus shuddered under his mouth.

Then he pulled away again, pressing a few lingering kisses to his nipples before moving upwards to press appreciative, open-mouthed kisses to his chest.

He reached the warlock’s collarbone, kissing along it, beginning to suck marks into his skin, spending what felt like _hours_ licking and kissing and scraping his teeth across Magnus’s skin, leaving a delicate line of colorful little bruises along his collar bone and trailing up to his neck. He began to nibble and kiss at the hollow of Magnus’s throat. Magnus arched his neck, shivering, baring it for him.

Alec gladly took the invitation, lavishing him with more teasing kisses and kitten licks, littering more hickeys along his slender neck.

He even moved up to kiss behind his ear, dragging his teeth over the lobe, then down again to press kisses along his jawline.

The whole time, Alec’s hands are running soothingly up and down his sides, and the combination of his warm, calloused hands on Magnus’s skin, his hot breath on Magnus’s neck, and the gentle, firm pressure of the ropes holding him in place… it’s all so _delicious._

Magnus groaned softly. “ _Please,_ ” he said, breathless, “S-stop teasing-”

Alec brushed his damp lips across one of the many marks he’d left. “Who’s in charge here?” he teased.

Magnus moaned, letting his head fall back. “Y-you darling-”

“Light?” Alec murmured, fingers trailing up to circle his chest.

“G-green,” Magnus said, gasping as Alec’s fingers plucked at his sensitive nipples again.

“Good,” Alec said, low and firm, before moving down to settle between his spread legs. Magnus’s cock was already hard and dripping, his glittering, parted legs exposing his tight, eager hole.

Alec’s hands stroked up his bound legs, finally cupping around Magnus’s trembling thighs. “You’re _beautiful_ ,” he told Magnus, honest and breathless. He bent to press a kiss to each thigh. Magnus moaned softly.

“You’re perfect,” Magnus responded, equally breathless, letting his eyes flutter closed.

Alec flushed slightly, but Magnus didn’t see. He began to ravish Magnus’s inner thighs the way he’d ravished his neck, leaving bitemarks and wet kisses on his skin, tasting strawberries everywhere he licked.

Magnus shuddered and moaned, pulling lightly at the restraints, his whole body shifting and surging into Alec’s lips.

Alec’s hand caressed up his thigh, stilling his hips. Magnus obligingly stopped moving, giving a quiet whine.

“Already so loud,” Alec murmured affectionately. “And I’ve barely touched you, love.”

“Y-you know me,” Magnus laughed, trying to keep his composure. “I’ve always been a screamer.”

He said it with a teasing, light-hearted tone, but Alec knew he wasn’t exaggerating. Magnus had always been a vocal lover, and it was something Alec highly enjoyed. He loved knowing how much his lover was enjoying what they were doing, he loved hearing the desperate noises Magnus made, especially when he was brought to the edge, _especially_ when Alec was fucking him.

Alec pressed a fond, lingering kiss to Magnus’s hip, then finally began to move up towards where Magnus wanted him so badly, his long, thick fingers curling teasingly around the base of his cock. Magnus choked on a moan, struggling against the restraints, relishing the delicious sensation of being tied down and teased.

Without warning, Alec sank down and closed his lips around the head of Magnus’s cock, sucking _hard._ Magnus cried out, moaning Alec’s name.

Alec went down on him all the way- sadly, there was no glitter on his dick, but he could still taste strawberries, mixed with the musky taste of pre-cum. Magnus screwed his eyes shut, moaning as the tight, wet heat of Alec’s mouth swallowed his cock.

The drooling tip of his cock hit the back of Alec’s throat, and Alec moaned softly around him, the vibrations travelling through Magnus’s cock and making him tremble and whimper, twisting and pulling at the restraints.

He didn’t stop, either, moans and whimpers of Alec’s name pouring from his lips without pause, continuing to move in his ties, his hips still held down by Alec’s hands.

Just the noises that Magnus was making- god, Alec was hard, his boxers tight and dampening as his cock strained against its confines, and _fuck,_ he wanted to make Magnus fall apart with pleasure, feel him shudder and moan and squirm underneath him, see how _good_ he felt.

After a few minutes, Alec pulled off, giving his jaw a break and leaving Magnus quivering and panting. There was a thin dribble of saliva and pre-cum smearing Alec’s lips, but he didn’t wipe it away. Instead, he crawled up Magnus’s body and kissed him.

Magnus could taste himself on Alec’s lips, taste sweet strawberries. He moaned softly into the kiss. Alec’s hands came up to frame his face, pulling him closer.

After a long moment of languid, deep kissing, Alec began to pull away, chuckling softly as Magnus’s lips chased his dazedly. Alec just stared lovingly down at Magnus’s open face. His eyes were unglamoured and golden, full of love and dazed pleasure, the slitted pupils blown wide and almost round. Somehow, he was cute _and maddeningly sexy_ at the same time.

Magnus strained against the bonds, trying to lean up and capture Alec’s lips again. Alec’s hands traced his down his forearm, pushing him down to the sheets again.

“Light?” he asked.

“Green,” Magnus said, low and soft, wide eyes blinking up at him.

Alec couldn’t resist kissing him again, soft and quick, before settling back between his legs. He curled his fingers around Magnus’s cock again.

Magnus whined, pulling harder at the restraints. Alec glanced up at where the ropes bound him to the bed, biting his lip.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. “They’re not too tight? Or hurtin-”

Magnus gave him a dazed smile, reassuring but utterly taken, and interrupted gently, “You’re doing perfectly, darling.” He gave a breathless laugh. “Trust me, you feel- you feel _amazing._ ”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Alec worried, not noticing how his fingers unconsciously clenched tighter around Magnus’s cock.

Magnus bit his lip, closing his eyes and fighting the pleasurable sensation, and said in a rather strained voice, “They’re quite fine, darling, but _please…_ your hand is around my cock and if you don’t start moving, I-”

Alec twist his wrist, stroking Magnus’s dick and saying teasingly, “You’ll what, Magnus?”

Magnus tossed his head back and moaned. “ _Please,_ ” he pleaded.

Alec chuckled giving him a playful grin. “I thought so,” he said, squeezing his cock. He pressed a light kiss to the engorged, leaking head, then began to pump him mercilessly.

Magnus cried out, back arching and struggling against the ropes as he trembled and writhed.

“P-please,” he whimpered, “ _Please,_ darling…”

“I like it when you say _please._ ” Alec rumbled lowly in his ear. He bent to kiss a quick trail up his neck and jaw, then to catch his earlobe between his teeth, nibbling lightly. The whole time, he continued to stroke his cock, even at an awkward angle.

Magnus was moaning loudly, hips jerking up into his hand, and Alec leant down to whisper lowly in his ear:

“ _Come.”_

His warm breath, brushing against Magnus’s ear, the undeniable _command_ in his voice- _fuck-_

“Ah- _alexander-”_ he shouted, tugging at the ropes and moaning as he came, tense all over and arching off the bed.

He went limp, panting as he lay on the sheets, bare chest covered in his own cum, still spread and pinned by the bonds, Alec hovering above him (looking extremely pleased with himself). His hand was still on Magnus’s sensitive, softening cock.

Magnus weakly tried to wiggle out of his grip, Alec’s hand tight and overwhelmingly delicious to the point of almost pain around his cock.

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his sweaty forehead and withdrawing his hand.

He pulled away momentarily to grab the cloth on the bedside table, gently cleaning his abdomen, one hand absently trailing down his side, sending shivers dancing up Magnus’s spine.

Magnus let his eyes fall shut, moaning softly as the fuzzy sensations of the orgasm still rang through his body.

“Light?” Alec asked again, soft and concerned, tossing the rag aside and leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his lips again.

“Green…” Magnus panted, still shivering. His eyes flickered open again, hooded and dazed.

“Are you ready for more?” Alec asked quietly, warm breath tickling Magnus’s neck. “Now that we’ve taken the edge off?” His hands trailed down his body, caressing the vulnerable sliver of skin near his hip, his other hand coming up to cup his cheek again. He leant down, kissing him softly.

Magnus’s eyes closed, and he kissed him back warmly, tasting strawberries and himself and _Alec._

Alec pulled away almost immediately- Magnus’s lips chasing his, eyes opening to focus on him- and whispered, “Magnus, are you okay with more?”

Magnus leaned up to kiss him again, and this time Alec was close enough. “I’m _more_ than okay, Alexander,” he mumbled into his lips. “We still gotta take care of _you,_ hmm, baby?”

He rolled his hips up, managing to grind his already hardening cock against Alec’s straining erection. Then Alec firmly pinned his hips down with his hand, grinning down at Magnus.

“Who did we say was in charge again?” he teased.

“You,” Magnus sighed fondly.

“Me,” Alec agreed, rolling his hips down, pressing his clothed erection against Magnus’s bare thigh. He smiled, arm winding around him and pulling him closer, his fingers pressed against Magnus’s spine. Magnus shivered, the bonds clenching perfectly around him as Alec pulled him away- not too tight, instead a pleasant pressure that sent sparks through his veins.

“What do you want, love?” Alec asked, his warm, hazel eyes boring into Magnus’s. Before he could answer, Alec kissed him again, tongue slipping between Magnus’s lips.

And when he pulled away, he kept talking, voice low and soft. “Do you want me to keep you tied up?” His hand trailed up one of Magnus’s bound arms, fingers caressing his skin lightly. “Spread for me, helpless and beautiful?” he continued. Magnus shivered happily, desire flaring in his expression.

“Y-yes,” he said breathlessly, nodding.

“Do you want me to keep you on the edge, tease you and fuck you, make you feel so good you beg for me to let you cum?”

A high, whimpering moan escaped Magnus’s lips, and he nodded again, eagerly. “Please,” he breathed.

“Do you want me to hold you and make love to you for hours?” Alec rumbled, hands moving soothingly up and down his body.

“Y- _yes,_ ” Magnus trembled, “Please, _please,_ Ale-alex _ander-_ ”

His voice broke, and he let out another moan. Alec pressed wet and messy kisses to his neck, nuzzling softly and mumbling into his skin, “I love you…”

“I lo- I love you, too,” Magnus said softly, tilting his head to give Alec better access, quivering under his hands and lips.

Alec’s arms wound around his waist, lips never faltering as he pulled their chests flush together, rolling his hips to grind his cock against Magnus’s, only separated by a thin layer of cloth.

He continued to lick and bite at his skin, relishing the taste of strawberries as he sucked hickeys all over Magnus.

“Do you mind,” Alec murmured into his neck, pressing a kiss to his jaw, “getting rid of my boxers?” He kissed below his ear. “Please?” he added, nosing at his skin warmly.

Magnus laughed, a shaky and breathy thing full of suppressed pleasure and anticipation. “Of course, darling,” he said.

His hands, still tied together above his head, twisted in the bonds and blue sparks danced around his fingers.

There was a warm swirl of blue magic, and Alec’s boxers dissolved, presumably appearing somewhere else in the apartment.

Alec grinded his hips down, sending sensation spiraling though Magnus as his cock was stimulated by Alec’s firm, hot body rubbing against him.

Magnus gasped, trembling, bucking up into Alec’s hips.

The helplessness of being tied up, naked and spread and vulnerable under Alec, the love and warmth of his boyfriend surrounding him, Alec’s big hands on his back, supple and supporting him, his bare cock rutting against Magnus’s thigh, his lips latched onto Magnus’s neck, wet and warm and _marking him-_ god, Magnus was already fully hard again, overwhelmed and pleasured.

Alec continued to roll his hips and brush his lips over the marks he’d made, holding him close. One warm rough hand was splayed on his lower back, the other clutching at the vulnerable skin between his shoulder blades.

But after what felt like hours of their bodies pressed close, moving together, electric and perfect-

Alec pulled away, arms still looped around him in a loose grip, their hips moving apart, the warm breath disappearing from Magnus’s neck.

“You’re about to come,” he said, low and rough, giving him a smirk and pressing a quick, teasing kiss. “And we can’t have that yet, now can we?”

Magnus let out a little whimper, pulling at the ropes.

“Can we?” Alec repeated pointedly, one hand snaking around to stroke his cock, a feather-light, teasing touch.

Magnus choked out a moan, shaking his head desperately as if agreeing would get him to his release faster. “N-no,” he said.

Alec let out a chuckle, pressing a quick, chaste kiss to his lips again. Magnus leaned up, trying to deepen the kiss, but the bonds held him down.

Alec looked down at him, unable to stop staring. Magnus’s beautiful eyes, golden and shining, his parted lips reddened and kiss-bitten. His long, shimmering legs were parted, too, bound and spread, his lean, strong arms tied to thee headboard, hickeys littering his rich, golden-brown skin. His hard cock was flushed prettily and dripping, his exposed, tight hole _begging_ to be claimed-

God, everything about him was just _beautiful._ His whole body screamed to be touched and kissed and worshipped.

Alec wanted to just rip the ropes off and pin him down and fuck him hard, make love to him good and long until Magnus fell apart under him, but he also knew- he _knew_ that this… god, _this,_ tying Magnus to the bed and teasing him for hours, keeping him on the edge, fucking him so long and perfect that he couldn’t help but scream and beg- _this_ would be far more pleasurable for both of them by the end of it.

Magnus took in a shuddering, gasping breath, looking up at Alec, looming above him. Alec looked- _god,_ he looked fucking beautiful, gorgeous and sweaty and strong, the warm hazel of his eyes swallowed by inky pupils, swollen red lips parted just slightly, staring at Magnus like he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Alec’s hands slid away, completely untangling himself from Magnus. Magnus groaned in protest, but let his head fall back onto the pillow.

Alec reached over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and retrieving something.

When Magnus saw what it was- _fuck._ The breath left his lungs again, trembling in anticipation. He eagerly tried to spread his legs further, moaning, but the ropes held him in place, pinned under Alec’s heavy gaze.

Alec chuckled, sitting between Magnus’s parted legs and pressing a soft kiss to the leaking tip of Magnus’s cock. His lips lingered for a long moment. Magnus whined, hips twitching as he resisted the urge to buck his hips up into Alec’s mouth.

Alec smiled softly, pulling away. “Good boy,” he said softly. He always felt a little silly calling Magnus that, but- Magnus moaned loudly, eyes rolling back, twisting in the restraints.

Yeah. Magnus liked it.

He slid the cock ring down Magnus’s erection, clamping it around the base of his cock.

Then he pressed another kiss to the purpling head of his cock, licking at the pearly beads of pre-cum.

Magnus shuddered.

“Light?” Alec asked softly.

“Gr-green, Ale-alexander,” Magnus managed. Alec gave another broad stroke of his tongue, teasing him. Finally, Alec let Magnus’s cock slide between his lips, closing around the head and _sucking._

Magnus gave a loud, high moan, throwing his head back.

Alec pulled off as soon as he’d started, dragging his lips wetly against Magnus’s sensitive skin, teasing him.

Alec bent to press kisses to his thighs, scraping his teeth greatly across all the marks he’d already made, hot breath making Magnus shiver. His hand came up to cup Magnus’s hips.

“You… are gorgeous,” Alec murmured into his sin, pressing a kiss very, _very_ close to where Magnus wanted him.

Magnus moaned. “You’re- you’re beautiful yourself, darli- _o-oh, p-please…”_

Alec kissed a soft trail to his entrance, one hand sliding down to squeeze his ass.

“Light?” Alec breathed, ghosting over Magnus’s hole.

“Green,” Magnus whispered. “G- _ah_ -gree-”

Alec licked across his entrance, fingers clenching his ass again.

Magnus cut himself off with a shuddering moan, hips twitching into Alec’s hand.

Alec ran his tongue around his rim, tracing Magnus’s pink hole.

Magnus’s cock twitched. He moaned softly.

Alec licked _into_ him, dipping his tongue past the tight ring of muscles to lick at his walls.

Magnus moaned louder, screwing his eyes shut and trembling.

Alec kept at it, licking inside him, closing his lips around his entrance and sucking.

Magnus cried out as Alec’s tongue thrust inside him, deeper than before, the wet heat of Alec inside him. He struggled weakly against the bonds, just twisting and thrashing in their grip, already overwhelmed as Alec continued to tongue-fucked him, his lips moving against his entrance, his tongue inside him, his teeth scraping gently against his skin.

Magnus didn’t stop either, moaning and whimpering, struggling against the bonds, hips twitching desperately into Alec’s mouth.

Alec continued his sweet torture, eating him out as he trembled and squirmed under him.

He pulled off with a wet _pop,_ pressing one last soft kiss to his hole before sitting up again. Magnus exhaled shakily, trying to relax. It was getting harder and harder to relax, however, as Alec crawled up his body, kissing up his leg, his hip, his waist, pausing to nuzzle into his stomach, then trailing up to his chest, his collarbone, his neck. The kisses were soft and gentle, barely brushing over his skin. Alec could still taste the sweet tang of strawberries and _Magnus._

Alec lowered himself onto Magnus’s body, pressing them close together, their lips inches away from each other.

Magnus gave a soft moan, looking right into Alec’s warm hazel eyes, hooded with lust. He could- _god,_ he could feel how hard Alec was, feel how much Alec _wanted_ him.

Alec’s throbbing erection was almost painfully hard, pressed right against Magnus’s thigh. He rocked his hips, grinding down, trying to get the friction he needed.

Magnus gasped slightly, eyes fluttering closed, and Alec couldn’t resist kissing him again, fierce and deep, pressing him all the way down to the mattress, pinning him.

Magnus didn’t fight back, melting into the kiss. Alec continued to rotate his hips as his tongue darted into Magnus’s mouth, claiming him- Magnus didn’t seem to notice the little noises he was making as Alec ravished him. Little gasps, breathy moans, tiny whimpers, all muffled by Alec’s lips… god, it made Alec feel hot all over.

He barely pulled away, his hands still roaming Magnus’s body, their lips barely touching, and asked softly, “Light?”

“Green, darling,” Magnus said back, breathless.

Alec grinned into his lips, one hand gently grabbing his face as he kissed him _properly._

“Fuck me,” Magnus moaned, struggling against the bonds as if he could pull Alec closer, “Please, pl _ease…_ f-fuck me, Al _ec!”_

“You won’t be able to cum,” Alec warned, sounding almost amused. “Not yet.”

“I know,” Magnus said, with a rough, breathless laugh. He gave a slow, seductive smile, and he leant forward to kiss him, murmuring into his lips. And when he spoke, he sounded low and raspy and _fucking sexy._

_“But you can.”_

Even tied to the bed, he managed to give the words a dark, seductive purr, smiling mischievously.

Alec laughed too, breathless and happy. He leaned away, Magnus’s eyes following him lovingly as he went. He reached for the lube on the table, squirting onto his fingers. Unfortunately, he squeezed too hard, eager to begin, and far too much came out.

Magnus snorted, laughing softly and letting his head fall back on the pillow.

Alec flushed, embarrassed.

“Kiss me,” Magnus giggled, shoulders shaking with mirth.

Alec leaned down and kissed him, soft and warm. His arms easily wrapped around him, pulling his bound, trembling body closer. Magnus closed his eyes, smiling into Alec’s lips.

They parted, just staring for a long moment, locked in a sweet, warm embrace.

Alec shifted and pulled away just enough to bop his lubed finger on Magnus’s nose. Magnus’s eyes crossed slightly, his nose scrunching up.

Alec _still_ wasn’t sure how the hell Magnus managed to be sexy and cute at the same time, but he managed it.

(And Magnus scrunching his nose was always fucking adorable.)

Alec laughed at his expression, bending over and wiping some of the excess lube on the cloth from the table.

Magnus let out another laugh, more relaxed now- although still very eager for release- and breathed, “Ale-alexander, please… _fuck me.”_

“Gladly,” Alec said fondly, kissing him one last time, lingering for only a moment before withdrawing to sit between his legs again.

He circled a cool, lubed finger around Magnus’s hole, already glistening with saliva. Alec shivered, pressing his finger to Magnus’s entrance, before thrusting it in all at once.

Magnus cried out, squirming in the restraints.

Alec pumped his finger in and out of Magnus, almost mesmerized by the little whining moans Magnus was making.

He added another finger, not pausing his movements. Magnus threw his head back again, moaning louder.

Alec scissored and stretched him, letting out a low moan as Magnus’s hips bucked into his touch. God, Magnus was so- so fucking beautiful. Wonderful. Fucking fantastic and divine and gorgeous and Alec couldn’t even think of enough words to describe how _fucking perfect_ he was. His other hand came up to wrap around Magnus’s cock.

“F-fuck me, _please_ ,” Magnus begged, yanked at the ropes desperately. “Fuck, pl _-please,_ Alec, please…”

Alec thrust another finger in, stroking his prostate sharply. Magnus jerked, moaning louder. He was making all these tiny noises, breathy little whines and shaky gasps.

“I love you,” Alec said softly, thrusting his fingers deep inside Magnus.

“F-fuck, I love you, too, Alec-” his voice broke mid-word, shivering and moaning. “ _Aah- f-fuck me, please, pl..please…”_

Magnus was lost in the waves of sensation, Alec’s fingers buried deep inside him, striking his prostate repeatedly.

Then his fingers slipped out, and he withdrew again.

“Al _-ec_ ,” Magnus whined, arching his neck.

Alec retrieved the lube, coating his throbbing erection. He still hadn’t cum yet (he had a stamina rune to thank for that) and _god,_ he was eager to slip into the warlock’s blindingly tight, slick heat.

He positioned himself over Magnus, pressing a soft kiss to his bared, marked up neck.

Magnus moaned, and Alec pressed the thick, dripping head of his cock to Magnus’s loose entrance.

The gentle, barely-there pressure of Alec’s cock, positioned and ready to fuck him hard, the soft lips on his neck, the bonds, holding him in place- Magnus shivered in anticipation, hips twitching towards Alec’s erection.

Alec leant forward to whisper in his ear. “Are you ready?” he asked softly.

“Y _-yes_!” Magnus pleaded. “P _-please…_ ”

“Light?” Alec said, double-checking.

“Green, _green_ ,” Magnus said, almost impatiently. “Now _please,_ please, Alexander, fuck m- _aah… ah…!”_

Alec had already pushed his hips forwards, cutting him off. Magnus moaned, relishing the stretching, burning, _wonderful_ feeling of Alec’s thick, hard cock sliding into him, one inch at a time, stretching him so wide and filling him up.

“ _O-oh…_ please, plea- _ah.. ahh!”_ Magnus whimpered, needy and shaking as his eyes rolled back. Alec pressed another kiss to Magnus’s neck, still easing into him.

Magnus was trembling harder than before, eyelashes fluttering as Alec’s arms wound around him, pulling his bound body closer as he pushed deeper into him.

“G- _god_ …” Alec mumbled into his neck. It was so perfect- _fuck,_ Magnus was so perfect, his tight, slick heat, clenching so fucking perfectly around him, his warm, perfect body in Alec’s arms, the needy, breathless noises he was making… It was all driving Alec mad, how gorgeous and amazing he was, how fucking- _fuck,_ just how fucking _perfect_ this was. how perfect _he_ was.

Alec had no idea how he’d gotten this lucky. What he’d done to deserve someone like Magnus.

He inched forward, slowly stretching Magnus open, rocking his hips and pushing deeper inside him.

“P-please,” Magnus moaned. “Just… just _fuck me already,_ please, pl- _ah… ale-alexander...”_

He couldn’t catch his breath, he kept stammering and gasping and moaning, twisting in the restraints.

Alec bent his neck, laughing softly, letting his hands trail down to Magus’s hips and grip them. “Light?” he asked.

“Green, green, green,” Magnus practically chanted, “Just- _please,_ please fuck me-”

Alec sat up for better leverage, holding Magnus’s hips still. He bucked forward, _hard,_ burying himself deeply in Magnus all the way. Their hips were pressed flush together, like they could blend seamlessly into one person.

Magnus _screamed_ , moaning loudly, writhing under Alec. Alec moaned, throwing his head back.

Alec’s fingers dug into his hips, groaning as he rocked his hips, pressing impossibly further inside him.

Magnus pulled at the ropes, tears sparking in his eyes as Alec’s cock _slammed_ into his prostate, then _stayed_ there, pressing closer and rubbing against his prostate perfectly, constantly.

“ _Ah-ah-alec- oh, please, Alec…”_ Magnus whimpered, just mumbling his name over and over, gasping and moaning as he squirmed beneath Alec. He tried to push his hips back into Alec’s, but Alec held him back, the gentle pressure of the ropes reminding him that he was pinned, powerless, and safe.

Alec pulled out almost all the way again, his thick cock dragging against Magnus’s walls, slow and teasing. Magnus whined, cock twitching and blurting out more pre-cum.

Alec inched out more, Magnus’s rim tugging at the head of his cock, before plunging back in all at once.

Magnus made a startled, wrecked noise, high and pleasured and loud.

Alec set a rhythm, deep, harsh thrusts and long rolls of his hips, fucking Magnus good and hard, hands still clenched on his hips.

Magnus seemed almost incoherent. Head thrown back, tears in his eyes, breathless and moaning and trembling, twisting under Alec in his bonds.

Alec wasn’t just thrusting into him, he was pulling Magnus’s hips towards him, changing the angle every few thrusts, fucking him so hard there might be bruises on his hips tomorrow.

Magnus loved it. He couldn’t really move in the restraints, couldn’t resist, couldn’t stop Alec fucking from him deep and rough- but god, he didn’t want to.

(Hell, he didn’t need to. If he didn’t want something, if ever wanted Alec to stop, that’s all it would take: _stop._ Or the safeword, which was cinnamon.

And immediately, immediately without _question,_ Alec would. Magnus had no doubts about that.)

God, he was shaking, overwhelmed with burning pleasure in every nerve ending, the beautiful fullness of Alec inside him, the helplessness of being completely tied down, his legs held apart for Alec, of giving up control, the thrusts of Alec’s cock deep inside him, thick and rough and hot, slamming into his prostate perfectly.

Alec was so fucking perfect. His beautiful hazel eyes, now hooded and fluttering, the flush sitting high on his cheekbones- he was fucking adorable and hot and sexy all at once. His strong arms, his sweaty neck that was just begging to be kissed and licked (especially that fucking delicious deflect rune, which was _more sensitive_ than the rest of his skin, you can fucking bet Magnus had fun with that), the runes and scars painting his skin like a work of art… hell, Alec was a work of art.

Magnus cried out as Alec gave a particularly hard thrust at _just_ the right angle, then began to slow.

“A.. _Alec…_ ” Magnus whined as Alec stopped thrusting, not even pressed fully inside him.

Alec gave him a small grin, hands loosening their grip on his hips and petting his sides soothingly.

Then he pulled out.

Magnus let out a whimper of protest, but didn’t struggle to get closer again. He just lay on the sheets, bound and panting, giving Alec a wide-eyed, imploring look.

Alec shifted, adjusting and positioning himself over Magnus so he was lying more on top of him now, leaning down to kiss him.

Magnus kissed back, his eyes fluttering shut. God, they hadn’t just kissed in what felt like ages. As wonderful as Alec fucking his boyfriend was, there was something amazing about just… kissing.

Alec deepened the kiss, let it be soft and slick and long, his tongue gently prodding at the seam of Magnus’s lips. Magnus opened his mouth, welcoming him, kissing him even more fervently and letting out a soft moan, surging up into his touch.

After a long, long moment, they broke apart for air and Alec pulled away, smiling softly at Magnus’s lovestruck expression.

He leant down to press a wet, open-mouthed kiss to Magnus’s neck again.

Strawberries.

He moved his hips, guiding the head of his erection to Magnus’s loose, wet entrance again.

“Light?” Alec asked softly, not moving his lips from Magnus’s skin.

“Green,” Magnus said, equally soft.

Alec rolled his hips, easily entering Magnus’s body again, seating himself deep inside that hot, twitching tightness. Magnus gasped, hips bucking, and Alec didn’t stop the movement. His arms wrapped around Magnus’s waist, and he kissed Magnus’s neck again, all soft lips and warmth.

Magnus whimpered as Alec began to pick up the pace again, albeit gentler this time.

“You’re so sensitive,” Alec murmured to him, hands petting soothingly at his body again. “S-so sensitive and beautiful…”

Magnus gave a soft moan. “Kiss me,” he breathed out. “Please.”

Alec obliged, one hand sliding up his chest to cup his face. Magnus closed his eyes again, losing himself in the liplock.

Alec lost himself in the short rocks of his hips into the blindingly tight, good heat of _Magnus,_ the soft warmth of his lips, the feeling of his solid, warm body under him, spread for him, trusting him so much. Lost in the noises he made, the golden cat eyes that were dazed and fluttering, the few scars Alec could feel on his back, the silk red contrasting against Magnus’s beautiful skin.

The kiss fell apart as Magnus continued to whimper and moan into the kiss, soft and almost inaudible as Alec’s hips rocked.

It became a lot of kisses, small and dotted together between gasps and mumbles of each other’s name.

Magnus was so fucking beautiful like this. Needy and desperate, legs widely spread and bound, arms tied together to the bed as Alec fucked him, his thick cock splitting Magnus open, panting and exposed and _happy._

But he’d been like this for a while, he was bound to be getting sore.

Besides… Alec wanted to _touch_ him, wanted to feel Magnus’s talented hands.

And Magnus had definitely earned it.

“Can I untie you?” Alec murmured between kisses, one hand reaching up to play with one of the silk bonds around Magnus’s arms.

Magnus broke away, blinking. “Do you want to?"

Alec’s hips stilled and he swooped down, stealing another kiss, before nodding. “If you don’t mind?”

Magnus gave a small, genuine smile. “Yes,” he said softly.

“’Yes’ you mind, or ‘yes’ I can untie you?”

“I thought you were in charge, Alexander?” Magnus murmured teasingly.

Alec canted his hips forward, a quick, deep thrust that stopped as quickly as it’d started.

“ _A-ah-!”_ Magnus cried out, then sent him a look, biting back another loud moan. “I- that’s… that’s very _rude,_ I thought we were… talking…”

He clearly wasn’t actually upset, judging by the fond smile curling up the corners of his lips.

“Yes or no, Magnus?” Alec asked. “I don’t want to do anything you don’t want.”

“You never would, darling,” Magnus said, smile growing. “Yes, you can untie me, darling. You can do whatever you like to me. I promise I’ll tell you if I don’t like it.”

“You better,” Alec grumbled, pressing another kiss to his lips before slipping out of him again, groaning. His balls throbbed hungrily. God, he wanted to fuck Magnus, wanted to fill him up and kiss him and wreck him, wanted that _release._

He reached to untie the ropes from the headboard, gently unwinding them from around Magnus’s arms. Once they were fully unraveled, he gently massaged the muscles, pressing kisses up and down his arms, his hands, chasing away the pins and needles. Then he shifted back to untie his legs, too, repeating the process, then throwing the ropes aside.

Magnus didn’t resist any of his ministrations, just relaxing in Alec’s arms, finally bending up to kiss him.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Magnus groaned into his lips, arms slowly coming up to wind around Alec’s waist, pulling him closer even as Magnus leant up to press their bodies together.

It was the first bit of control Magnus had really had so far- and he certainly used it well. The kiss quickly turned hot and needy, and Alec began to rock his hips into Magnus again.

Magnus gave a breathy moan, clutching at Alec’s back and burying his face in Alec’s neck, biting and kissing and licking.

His lips found Alec’s deflect rune, nibbling at the bold lines and tracing the edges with his tongue, all the while muffling his whimpers and gasps into Alec’s skin.

“ _F-fuck,_ Magnus, you’re so… nngh.. so fucking perfect,” Alec groaned, one hand petting soothingly at his back, the other slipping down to rest securely on Magnus’s hips, and thrust harder, going from tiny little circular motions of his hips to long, deep rolls. Each thrust went _deep,_ pressing their hips together, Alec’s balls slapping against Magnus’s ass.

Magnus cried out, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to Alec’s rune, trying to muffle the quiet stream of needy little noises, moans and whines of alec’s names, all mumbled and slurred longingly.

Alec kept his pace, moaning Magnus’s name, grunting and moaning as he drove into Magnus’s slick hole, making sure to change the angle every once in a while, electricity racing up his spine, Magnus’s perfect, tight heat and beautiful little noises driving him so close, so _maddeningly close…_

Magnus finally detached his lips from Alec’s neck, throwing his head back and shuddering hard. Alec watched him with wide, warm eyes, swallowing the image of his boyfriend so wanton and lost in pleasure, hypnotized.

Magnus made a desperate, whimpering noise, high-pitched and breathless and _loud,_ as Alec’s hand clenched gently on his hip, and Alec thrust _deep_ inside him at just the right angle-

“ _A-aah…!_ p-please _, a-ah, A-Ale-alec-_ fuck _,_ please, _a-aahh….”_

Unable to come, he thrashed underneath him, clutching Alec as close as he could, whining loudly as he desperately tried to grind down and get the release that was just out of his reach.

But it was the last straw for Alec- Magnus’s spine arching, the desperate whines of Alec’s name ripped from his parted, reddened lips- he groaned out his lover’s name, burying himself all the way inside his boyfriend and coming _hard,_ filling his boyfriend’s body with his cum.

Magnus gave a mangled, whimpering moan, shuddering as Alec’s cock jerked inside him, pumped his hot seed inside him.

Alec went limp on top of him, still holding Magnus close, panting.

Magnus gave a little whine, his dick still painfully hard and pressed between them, Alec’s softening cock still thick and deep inside his ass.

Alec panted, bending down and pressing a messy kiss to Magnus’s neck, nuzzling into the warm, sweaty skin there. The taste of strawberries lingered. He was still breathing heavily, laying on top of Magnus and recovering from the bone-shaking orgasm he’d just had.

Magnus shivered under him, hips rocking up to try and get friction, to get _anything._

Alec exhaled shakily, propping himself up on his arms, pausing a moment to just look down at Magnus.

He was beautiful as ever, wide, shining eyes watching Alec with rapt desire, hips still moving in small little motions. He was sweaty and golden, sparkling and marked all over with hickeys and light, finger-shaped imprints- not quite bruises, but almost. They’d fade in under an hour.

Alec shifted his weight, letting one hand up to skate across his bare skin, soothing over the angry red marks.

“Light?” he asked softly.

“Green,” Magnus panted. “B-but please…” he swallowed, eyes fluttering shut. “Please,” he whispered again.

He seemed more vulnerable than ever, so wonderfully _Magnus,_ but also fragile and breakable and so-very- _human._

“What is it, love?” Alec asked quietly, worried. “Do you need a break?”

Magnus shivered, but he wasn’t afraid. He could never be scared of Alec.

“Kiss me,” he said, eyes opening again to look at Alec, hands reaching up again to cup Alec’s face, thumb brushing over his flushed cheeks affectionately.

Alec turned into the touch, smiling shyly and pressing a wet kiss to his palm.

He searched Magnus’s eyes. They were full of nothing but love and _want._

“I love you,” Magnus said, beginning to lean in.

“I love you, too,” Alec answered, and he closed the rest of the gap between them and kissed him softly, taking his bottom lip gently between his teeth, soothing it over with his tongue.

Magnus whined softly into the kiss, eyes closing again.

After a long moment, they parted. Alec sat up further- the movement jostled his hips, forcing a small noise out of Magnus- then gripped his lover’s hips again, looser this time, his fingers splayed over Magnus’s hip.

“Don’t move yet, okay?” Alec murmured to him, the back of his hand stroking Magnus’s cheel.

Magnus grinned. “Is that an order?” he asked, his voice getting lower.

Alec smiled, withdrawing his hand again to place it on Magnus’s hip. He inched his hips back, using his hands as leverage, slowly and carefully pulling out.

“Yes,” he says lowly, and it was almost a growl. “That’s an order, Magnus.”

He paused. “Light?” he asked uncertainly, double-checking that it was okay.

“Green,” Magnus said firmly. “I don’t mind you ordering me around, darling- it’s an _insane_ turn-on.”

He grinned up at Alec, and Alec smiled back. He suddenly rolled his hips down harshly, grinding their cocks together.

“Try to be quiet, love,” he breathed in his ear. “No words unless I tell you to or you need to use the safeword, okay?”

Magnus shivered, nodding.

“Good boy,” he murmured. Alec gave him a teasing smirk. “Let’s see how long it takes you to lose control, baby.”

Magnus spread his legs a little further, moaning softly.

Alec watches as his thick cock- splitting Magnus open, his ass clenching around him, slick rim stretched around the base of his dick- slowly withdraws.

Magnus whines, and Alec can feel his hands shaking from where they’re plastered to Alec’s back.

And then he was empty, Alec’s cock completely out of his ass, moaning breathily as Alec loomed over him.

Alec shifted, climbing off of Magnus carefully and untangling their entwined bodies, sitting back.

Magnus let himself lay back on the sheets, trembling, just feeling Alec’s cum inside him, dripping from his ass.

Alec couldn’t help but chew his lip, eyes locked on Magnus. Magnus’s whole body was tense with need, shaking with anticipation and shimmering with glitter. His legs had fallen apart again, his pink, puffy hole exposed and Alec’s cum practically gushing out of him. There were hickeys all over him, especially curving his inner thighs and up his slender neck- every inch of his body, he’s let Alec mark and claim. His cock was red and flushed and leaking pre-cum everywhere, the cock ring hugging the base preventing his release.

“Good boy,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Magnus’s hip.

Magnus made a tiny, breathy noise, hands twitching at his sides.

“You’re ready for more, aren’t you?” Alec asked softly, kissing a light trail up Magnus’s body.

Magnus nodded jerkily, still not moving.

Alec smiled into his neck, finally leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. “Good boy,” he repeated. Underneath him, his boyfriend gave a tiny, helpless whine.

Alec sat up, retrieving his stele and reactivating the stamina rune on his side.

Magnus took in a shaky breath, the anticipation building almost unbearably in his veins.

“Light?” Alec asked, checking Magnus was okay.

“Green,” Magnus affirmed, wetting his lips.

Alec laughed softly, opening the bedside drawer.

“What do you want?” he asked, voice low and warm.

Magnus lay his head back on the pillow, giving a little whine and spreading his legs a little further, wiggling his hips enticingly.

“You,” he pleaded softly. “Just you.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Alec tsked in mock disappointment. “What did I say about moving?”

Magnus’s eyes widened slightly.

One of his fingers trailed teasingly over the inside of Magnus’s thigh.

Magnus’s cock twitched. He shivered, skin tingling under Alec’s feather-light touch.

“What will your punishment be?” Alec continued, a spark of mischief in his eyes.

Magnus couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. Even though he was no longer tied up and Alec’s hands weren’t holding him down, he felt just as deliciously pinned.

Alec smirked and climbed off of him, leaving Magnus panting on the sheets. He reached back into the drawer, rummaging through it. When he finally found what he’d been looking for, he put it on the table and turned back to look at his lover.

Magnus was still on his back, head tilted to one side and golden eyes dazed. His chest moved up and down heavily, his hands shaking at his sides where they fisted the sheets.

Alec sat before him again, nudging his legs apart. He settled between them, hands petting his hips sweetly.

Magnus shuddered, not moving an inch.

Alec bent down, watching for Magnus’s reaction, and pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to Magnus’s slick, used hole.

Magnus’s hips twitched. A drip of cum leaked from his entrance.

Alec licked a strip across Magnus’s sensitive entrance, tasting himself and strawberries.

It only took a few more skilled strokes of his tongue- both on and inside Magnus- to get the warlock to break. He rocked his hips upwards into Alec’s lips, moaning.

He stopped almost as soon as he started, getting himself under control and biting back a moan as Alec licked particularly deep into him, the velvety heat of his tongue assaulting Magnus’s walls, but it was too late.

Alec gave a few more deep strokes of his tongue, teasing him, watching as he squirmed and quivered, trying to bite back loud moans, before Alec withdrew, lips red and wet, smirking.

“There you go again,” Alec said, giving him a mock-stern look. “I suppose I should teach you a lesson, hmm?”

Magnus moaned. “O- _oh…_ pleas- _Alexander._ You can do whatever you want to me, please-”

“Oh, beautiful,” Alec smirked. “Did I say you could talk?”

Magnus shivered, then shook his head. Alec pulled Magnus so he was sitting upright- Magnus winched slightly, his ass still a little sore (wonderfully so) -and then wrapped his arms around him, gathering the warlock close to his chest.

“I love you,” Alec said, low and rough, right in his ear, his hot breath tickling Magnus’s skin. “Light?”

“Green,” Magnus gasped out in reply, tilting his head away, letting Alec nuzzle at his neck.

Alec scraped his teeth against Magnus’s earlobe, hands beginning to roam Magnus’s body once more.

Magnus moaned, shuddering in his arms, and then Alec’s warm embrace slipped away, and so did his soft, hot lips.

“Kneel for me,” Alec said lowly. It was not a request.

Magnus whimpered like he was dying for it and dropped to his knees obediently, trembling.

“Bend over,” Alec ordered. “On your hands and knees.”

Magnus bit back another loud moan, gladly presenting himself for Alec.

Alec kissed the base of his spine softly, watching as it sent a shiver up Magnus’s back.

“Are you ready?” Alec asked.

“Y-yes,” Magnus moaned quietly. He didn’t move from his exposed position, shivering as one of Alec’s hands caressed his skin lightly.

Alec watched this with an odd sense of pride, and an overwhelming wave of love and desire.

He retrieved the item from the table, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’s shoulder as he crawled up the bed to show him.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Alec said, his soft, gentle tone completely contrasting with his filthy words, “With this.”

He held in hands one of Magnus’s favorite sex toys- a large, long dildo that was a rather pleasing shade of purple and perfectly curved. It was thick and blunt-tipped, and _fuck,_ it felt extremely good shoved up Magnus’s ass. (It was no match for Alec’s cock, of course, but it was pretty damn good.)

And the best part?

It vibrated.

Damn good vibrations, too. The lowest setting was a buzz that curled in his lower abdomen, making him shiver. The highest was an intense, world-rocking pulse that wracked his whole body, staying constant and fuzzy and sharp.

Magnus imagined himself pinned under Alec, thick dildo shoved up his ass, Alec looming over him, holding him down, the dildo vibrating intensely inside him, and he’d be helpless to get it higher, deeper-

Magnus felt his eyes roll back into his head, his lips falling open desperately.

Alec’s lips curled up into a small smile, and he kissed Magnus’s cheek before getting behind him again.

The view was stunning- Magnus’s long legs parted for him, hickey-covered thighs trembling, his sweaty, mostly smooth back, muscles and shoulder blades and scars on display. His reddened, dripping erection hanging heavy between his legs, his slick, fucked-open hole twitching in anticipation, somehow still dribbling little streams of cum that wet his thighs, his ass.

“Are you stretched enough?” Alec asked, knowing the answer.

“Y- _yes,_ please, just- just _fuck me,_ please-”

“Ah, ah,” Alec tsked again, smiling, “Punishment, remember?”

He plunged two fingers into him all at once, watching, hypnotized, as his hot, perfect hole swallowed them up.

Alec worked his fingers in and out of Magnus’s tight heat, pumping them in and always avoiding his prostate.

Magnus whined, rocking his hips back, but Alec put his hand on them to still him. “No moving, remember, darling?”

Magnus moaned, head dropping, but obediently stopped, arms trembling from how he held himself up.

“Good boy,” Alec murmured, thrusting in another finger.

“A- _aah…!_ ” Magnus cried out. _“Al-alec!”_

“Light?” Alec asked, stopping his movements for a second.

“Green, green,” Magnus said impatiently, voice rough and breathy.

Alec curled his fingers, striking Magnus’s prostate.

Magnus’s fingers clenched the sheets desperately, and he cried out loudly, catching himself before he could rock his hips into the touch.

Alec let his fingers stroke over Magnus’s sweet spot for a few minutes, nearly driving his lover mad. He made sure not to go too fast, but just _enough._ Enough to overwhelm and pleasure Magnus, but never enough to be painful.

Finally, he withdrew, leaving Magnus panting on all fours, on the verge of begging.

Alec pondered whether he’d need lube or not- Magnus was very stretched and slick, but it wasn’t exactly a _small_ dildo.

“I- I can practically hear your thoughts from here, Alexander, p-please, just put in me, ple _ase…!”_

You can never be too safe. Alec would take too much lube over Magnus in pain any day.

He put a dollop of lube on the tip of the dildo. It wasn’t a lot, but-

“Alec, _please!”_

Alec was startled from his thoughts, turning back to Magnus. He tossed the lube aside, mouth practically watering at the sight of Magnus in this state.

His breath was coming in pants and gasps, his trembling body, his perfect, pretty little hole just _begging_ to be fucked-

Alec hadn’t realized he’d said that last part out loud until Magnus’s eyes rolled back and moaned, _loud_ and long and hoarse. “ _P-please,_ ” he groaned, “A _-alec, fuck me,_ please, I’m begging, pl- _please…”_

“I suppose you can talk now,” Alec said mischievously. “As you _are_ begging.” He pressed the tip of the dildo to Magnus’s quivering entrance.

He rocked it in and out, slowly working it inside him.

Magnus hissed as the head finally pushed past the first ring of muscles, only for Alec to pull it back again, teasing.

After what felt like hours of such teasing, Alec finally eased it in further, sliding it into him a few inches at a time.

Magnus moaned again, relishing the slight burn- despite how well well-prepared he was, it was still a very large dildo being shoved up his ass with very little lube- and resisted the primal urge to pump his hips back, fucking himself on the toy.

Alec’s tongue darted out to lick his lips as he watched the thick dildo disappear into Magnus, his tight ass clenching around it, his hips twitching as he resisted his instincts.

God, he was fucking _incredible._

Finally, Alec rocked the toy back and forth, easing it deeper and deeper- then gave it one last thrust and _twisted,_ letting Magnus's rim close around the dips at the base of the toy designed to keep it inside him.

Magnus cried out as the little thrust _slammed_ the blunt tip of the dildo into his abused prostate, the twisting motion grinding it against his sweet spot mercilessly.

After a moment, Alec’s grip relaxed and the dildo was no longer rubbing right against such a sensitive place inside him.

But _fuck._ It was still stretching him wide, filling him up, pushing him back to the edge he’d been so close to so many times already tonight.

Alec just watched for a moment, breath catching and adam’s apple bobbing, as Magnus whimpered quietly, trying not to move as the large dildo inside him failed to give him any friction.

Then he bit his lip, snapping himself out of the trance, and grabbed the little remote on the table.

“Are you ready?” Alec asked softly, pressing a kiss to his spine again.

Magnus had the same reaction as before, shivering delightedly, before he moaned, “ _Yes._ Fuck, yes, _please, Al-alexander…”_

Alec flicked the toy to its highest setting, skipping all of the lower ones.

Magnus cried out, losing the fight not to move and desperately dropping his hips to the mattress, trying to grind down, get friction, get the toy deeper. He was whimpering and moaning as the dildo sent strong vibrations through his most sensitive parts, through his ass and _god,_ he could feel them in his cock, the strong vibrations seeming to buzz through his whole body.

Alec watched, mesmerized, getting closer to hug Magnus from behind, arms wrapped around his waist, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Does that feel good?” he asked softly. Magnus threw his head back, pressing closer to Alec so his sweaty back was plastered to Alec’s broad chest.

“Ye- _nngh…_ yes… fuck _, A-alec_ … a _… ahh…!”_

He could barely speak, already near tears as the vibrations wracked his whole body, thrashing and keening in Alec’s arms as the intense pulsing of the toy didn’t let up or stop.

Alec’s hands roamed his body as he shuddered and writhed, sweetly ghosting over his sides, petting his chest, tracing down his abs, even venturing up to pluck at his sensitive nipples.

Magnus moaned loudly, spine arching away from Alec as he tried to find an angle, find release, grinding his hips down desperately. Between the stretch of the thick dildo, its vibrations rocking through him, and Alec’s hands, worshipping his body, he was ready to burst.

Alec flicked the switch, letting him have a break.

Magnus practically collapsed into his arms, panting into his neck and twisting to curl into his chest. Alec suddenly had a lapful of naked, horny warlock, sweaty and breathless.

Alec’s own cock was already hardening again, and fast (thanks to the stamina rune and how fucking gorgeous Magnus was) and Magnus can definitely feel it.

“Light?” he asked, quiet and rough.

“Green,” Magnus panted into his neck.

Alec flicked the switch again- a lower setting, but still sudden and without warning.

Magnus gave a strangled moan, hips rolling to Alec’s, grinding against him, face never moving from Alec’s neck. Alec moaned lowly relishing the wonderful friction of Magnus’s cock rubbing against his.

“You know, I never said you could move,” Alec said, raising an eyebrow, but his arms wound around him anyway, encouraging the movements.

Magnus’s hips slowed to a stop, and he lifted his head to look Alec in the eye.

“May I move now, _sir?_ ” he asked, teasing and slow and sexy, and Alec’s lips parted in almost shock, hips jerking up into Magnus’s.

“Yes,” he breathed out, and then firmer, more demanding: “ _Yes._ Move, Magnus.”

Alec let Magnus grind against him for a while, sitting in his lap and chasing the release he couldn’t reach.

After what felt like days, Alec flicked off the remote, gently pushing him back and kissing him again, but removing Magnus from his lap.

Magnus made a displeased noise, which Alec ignored.

Alec was about to suggest Magnus turned around again so Alec can fuck him from behind, but Magnus beats him to the punch.

“I wanna suck you off,” he breathed before Alec could get out a word. “ _Fuck,_ I wanna wrap my lips around your big, perfect cock and make you feel good, want you to fuck my mouth-”

“Are you sure?” Alec asked, but his mouth was dry just thinking about it. Magnus, on his knees on their bed, pink lips stretched around Alec’s cock, thick dildo shoved up his ass and pleasuring him, being fucked from both ends-

“I’m sure,” Magnus confirms breathlessly.

“If you want to stop any time, just say so-” Alec began.

“It’s hard to say anything with your big cock in my mouth, hmm?” Magnus teased.

Alec sent him an admonishing look. “You know what to do if you wanna stop, right?”

Magnus just nodded, smiling softly at how much Alec _cared,_ then gestured for Alec to sit up.

Alec got on his knees, tall and proud, dick now fully hard again.

Magnus knelt before him, eyeing his cock hungrily.

“What are you waiting for?” Alec teased.

Magnus leant forward, one hand going to stroke teasingly at his cock, opening up to take the head of Alec’s cock into his mouth.

Alec gave a shuddering breath.

Magnus’s grip grew surer, fingers wrapping tightly around Alec’s erection, and the head of his dick slid between Magnus’s slick, kiss-swollen lips.

Magnus _sucked,_ his fingers teasing Alec at the same time, and _fuck,_ it felt _so fucking good._

Magnus knew exactly the effect he was having, too, he’s smirking and as goes down further, more impossibly slick heat clenching around Alec’s cock.

Alec smirked, flicking the switch on the remote.

Magnus jerked and moans desperately, the vibrations of the noise resonating through Alec’s cock. Magnus was grinding his hips down, moaning around Alec’s cock.

Magnus took the challenge, despite how fucking _good_ he feels right now, he goes down further, taking Alec’s whole cock between his lips, Alec’s huge erection stuffing his mouth full. The thick head of his cock was pressed against the back of Magnus’s throat, drooling pre-cum.

There were tears in his eyes, the big cock in his mouth and the intense vibrations travelling though him and the thick stretch of the toy inside him, it’s all so overwhelming and incredible.

God, Magnus just wanted to fucking come, he felt like he was going to explode, like he was just falling apart. Alec was so fucking perfect, driving Magnus absolutely _mad._

Alec’s hands were threaded through his hair, his hips rolling gently into Magnus’s mouth, beginning to fuck his mouth slowly, carefully, but steadily.

The tight, hot, velvety heat of Magnus’s mouth around, his lips wrapped around the base of Alec’s cock, his loud moans, muffled and sending sensation racing through Alec. Alec moaned, fingers curling a little tighter in Magnus’s hair.

Magnus’s hands went up to cup his hips, and he pulled off for a moment, resting his jaw and pressing wet kisses to Alec’s hip. He was still whimpering quietly as the toy inside him vibrated so _close_ to his sweet spot.

It was Alec’s turn to whine at the loss of the _spectacular_ heat around his cock, but Alec didn’t stop him from pulling off. Magnus’s jaw needed the rest.

Finally, he went back to Alec’s throbbing erection, lips closing around the head again, licking at his slit, letting his teeth scrape ever-so-slightly at his shaft.

Alec moaned, rotating his hips slightly. Magnus went further again, pulling every trick he knew, until the head of Alec’s cock was practically pressed down his throat.

Alec silently thanked the universe for Magnus’s practiced lack of gag reflex.

Magnus moaned again, adding to the pleasure of his mouth around Alec, and simultaneously grinding down on the mattress again, and he shifted the dildo inside him _just_ enough- he gave a high, whimpering moan, almost a muffled scream, sending electricity up Alec’s spine. The toy was pressed right against his prostate, vibrating and rubbing and Magnus couldn’t move it away again, so it was a constant, _maddening_ pressure.

That was what did it for Alec- his hands in Magnus’s hair clenched tighter in warning, but Magnus didn’t pull off. Alec’s hips involuntarily jerked roughly forward, burying his cock deep inside Magnus’s mouth as he _came,_ groaning his boyfriend’s name. He slowly rocked his hips into Magnus’s mouth, riding out the orgasm and shooting down his throat.

Magnus took it all, eyes closing as he swallowed Alec’s load, hips still rutting desperately into the sheets.

Finally, he pulled off, dragging his teeth teasingly on Alec’s shaft.

Alec groaned pressing the switch on the remote to give Magnus a little break.

He pulled Magnus up and closer, kissing him on the lips, tasting himself. Magnus moaned softly, letting him take control of the kiss immediately.

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec murmured into his lips, “So incredible… good boy.”

Magnus moaned and shuddered again, a few pleasured tears leaking from his eyes.

He’d been brought to the edge and then pulled back so many times that Magnus was just _aching-_ the sore, good ache of being fucked, the desperate need to be released.

“We’re almost done, okay, baby?” Alec promised, kissing him again.

He pressed the switch one last time- sending a jolt of intense vibrations right up against Magnus’s sweet spot making him cry out loudly- before relenting.

Alec’s hands trailed down to cup his ass, before gripping the dildo and _pulling_ at it.

It tugged teasingly at Magnus’s rim, making him let out a strangled gasp.

Alec pulled it out, an inch at a time, watching as Magnus twitched and moaned as the large toy dragged at his walls.

Finally, it was all the way out of him, and Alec took the cloth from the table and cleaned it quickly before placing both items aside.

“You’ve been so good for me,” Alec murmured, hand cupping his face, tipping his head to study him closer. “So wonderful… how do you want to come, sweetheart?”

Magnus panted, not answering, eyes avoiding his.

“You’ve earned it, baby,” Alec said softly, kissing his cheek. “You really have.”

“I- I want to ride you, darling…” Magnus whimpered finally, shuddering happily at the thought.

Alec worried at his lip. “Are you sure? You’ve already…”

“Had your cock _and_ a toy shoved up my ass, fucking me until I can’t think straight?” Magnus grinned, leaning up to kiss him. “I know,” he continued, climbing into Alec’s lap and slinging his arms around his neck. “But I want to come on your cock, darling…”

He nipped a teasing kiss on Alec’s ear. “Please?”

Alec groaned, hauling Magnus’s hips up so he was straddling Alec properly. “If you insist,” he said, hands gripping Magnus’s thighs.

Magnus moaned, tilting his head forward again to lavish Alec’s neck with kitten licks and kisses, and Alec mentally thanked the angel for stamina runes.

Magnus began to roll his hips downwards, grinding his neglected cock, soaked with pre-cum, against Alec’s.

They both moaned, pulling each other closer and practically smashing their lips together in a fierce, deep kiss, their wet, swollen lips moving together perfectly.

Alec lifted him up, Magnus moaning softly as their lips parted.

Alec began to align his straining cock with Magnus’s slick, open hole, but then…

Alec frowned. “Where’s the lube?” he asked.

He looked around, only to see it had fallen on the floor. He sighed, readying himself to untangle from Magnus, but Magnus groaned, still hovering torturous inches above Alec’s erection. His hand, clutching at Alec’s sweaty back, lifted away to snap his fingers.

There was a warm rush of sparks, teasingly curling around his dick, and then he was lubed up and ready.

Magnus’s hand went back to Alec’s back, and he moaned. “Now _please,_ ” he begged, “Get inside me.”

“How hard do you want it, love?” Alec asked quietly.

“Hard,” Magnus breathed. “Take me, please, rough and hard, _fuck me…_ ”

Alec leant up to press a kiss to his cheek, hands clenching Magnus’s hips, pressing the thick, dripping head of his cock to Magnus’s entrance.

“As you wish,” he said playfully, and then he _slammed_ Magnus’s hips down, thrusting up at the same time.

Magnus _screamed,_ moaning desperately, trying to grind down even as Alec’s erection was already retreating. Alec lifted his hips and roughly pulled him back down again, thrusting into him, setting a deep, hard pace.

Alec’s voice was lost to a litany of moans and Magnus’s name, groaned out roughly as he thrust deep into his lover over and over.

Alec was pounding into him from below, and every few thrusts Magnus’s hips would drop at _just_ the right angle and strike his sweet spot perfectly, and he’d cry out loudly, panting and whimpering Alec’s name, over and over.

“Do you wanna come?” Alec murmured, hauling him closer, stilling his maddening thrusts.

“Y- _yes,_ ” Magnus pleaded, hips twitching where Alec held them place, buried deep inside him. He let out a small sob, letting his forehead fall forward to rest on Alec’s shoulder, arms winding around his chest.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’s waist, pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead. “Light?”

“Green,” he exhaled.

“You wanna come, right?” Alec repeated.

“Ye- _yes, please,_ Alec, ple… _please…_ ”

“Work for it, darling,” Alec said, smirking playfully as he pulled away.

“Can I have a moment, sweetheart?” panted Magnus, wiping the pleasured tears leaking down his cheeks away.

Alec leaned forward, giving him a chaste kiss. “Of course, love,” he said softly.

“Light?” he double-checked, hand lingering on Magnus’s cheek.

“Green,” Magnus breathed, letting his head fall forward so that their foreheads were gently bumping together. For a long minute, he just sat there, forehead pressed to Alec’s, shivering, eyes closed. Finally, he shifted his hips, sitting up and placing his hands on Alec’s chest.

Alec’s hands remained on his hips, guiding him gently but not forcing anything.

Magnus moaned, supported on shaky legs, hands pressing on Alec’s shoulders as he picked his hips up, letting Alec’s thick erection begin to slide out of him. Then, he closed his eyes, arching his neck and putting his love-bites on display, and sunk back down onto Alec’s girth, moaning.

Alec shuddered, watching as Magnus’s whole body rolled beautifully, rising and dropping back down onto Alec’s cock, nearly crying with pleasure.

Magnus set his own pace, needy but tortuously slow, moaning and whimpering.

Alec remained still, letting Magnus just fuck himself on Alec’s cock, letting Alec’s length slide out of him and then plunging back down on it, breath coming in shaky, watery gasps. His slick, beautiful heat engulfing Alec repeatedly, his hard cock bobbing and dripping tantalizingly in front of him.

He was so fucking beautiful like this. Alec would never stop thinking those words.

Magnus was completely submitted to him, sweetly docile and pliable, all-the-while keeping _himself,_ teasing and sparking and seductive.

“You’re so good,” Alec moaned, letting his head fall back as Magnus moved on top of him. “My beautiful, perfect Magnus…”

“Yours,” Magnus agreed, gasping, whimpering slightly at Alec’s cock struck his prostate.

Alec’s mouth was dry, and _fuck,_ he was close again. And Magnus- god, Alec wanted to see him come, wanted to see him fall apart and be wrecked in his pleasure.

His hand stroked lightly up Magnus’s thigh, moving up to fondle his balls.

“I’m yours,” he promised Magnus softly, teasing him with his fingers.

Magnus let out another wrecked sob, moaning loudly. Alec’s hands traced up, his fingers curling around Magnus’s throbbing cock.

“And you’re _mine,_ ” he continued, voice dropping lower and rougher on the last word. He began to stroke Magnus’s cock, squeezing and pumping, making Magnus’s movements even more frantic, desperately burying Alec’s cock deep inside himself.

“Touch yourself,” Alec commanded softly.

Magnus gave a high-pitched moan, voice breaking. But he obliged, a shaking hand rising to wrap around his own thick, dripping length. The hand that had been teasing Magnus’s cock closed around his.

Alec gave him a prompting look, raising his eyebrows playfully. A watery groan burst from Magnus’s throat, and he began to pump his own cock, Alec’s hand gladly matching his speed and adding to the rough friction.

Finally, Alec’s other hand came up to fondle Magnus’ balls, pulling gasps and more moans from his lips. His fingers trailed down to click the tiny button on the cock ring, opening it and tossing it carelessly aside.

Magnus’s eyes widened and he moaned louder, hips frantically grinding down, hand moving faster as he moaned loudly.

“F- _fuck, Ale-alexander…._ please- _nngh, a…aah..!”_

Alec’s hands withdrew, gently batting Magnus’s away, and he grabbed his hips again and thrust up, _hard._

Magnus jerked, eyes flying all the way open as he cried out.

Alec got in a few more harsh thrusts before he rolled the over, fast, pinning Magnus to the sheets, his back slamming onto the mattress as Alec fucked him wildly.

His thrusts were hard and deep and delicious, his huge cock spearing Magnus open, making him feel lost in pleasure.

Magnus screamed his name, hoarse, wrecked moans torn from his throat, and he _came,_ sobbed moans continuing even after as Alec continued to drive into him, thick cock splitting him open and filling him up, stimulating his oversensitive body.

Alec followed soon after, done in by Magnus’s beautiful eyes, dazed and wide and leaking tears, his pink, bitten lips parted as he screamed Alec’s name, his tight, hot, wonderful body… he groaned his lover’s name, coming inside the warlock, coating his walls with cum and stuffing him full.

Alec practically went limp on top of him, blanketing him with his body and panting into his neck.

Magnus felt sore, his muscles aching and his cock blissfully spent. God, he was a mess. He probably looked wrecked right now- he could feel the cum seeping out from around Alec’s cock, leaking from his ass, he could feel the cum all over their chests, he could feel the marks Alec had left all over his body.

His hair was a disaster, his ass was sore (but still so _deliciously_ full), his lips were certainly swollen, and who the fuck _knows_ how many hickeys there were littered all over him- his chest, his neck, and ( _fuck_ ) his thighs.

Alec had marked every inch of his body, claimed him in every way, and _fuck,_ Magnus had loved every second of it.

He probably looked debauched as hell right now.

And holy _shit,_ he felt good. Wonderful, even.

He hadn’t been this relaxed in _ages._

He was warm and pleasantly sore and he felt so _loved_ it almost made his chest hurt.

Alec shifted and Magnus couldn’t help the little whine that escaped his lips.

Finally, Alec slowly pulled out, careful and gentle, hands soothingly petting Magnus’s hip when he whined.

“Light?” Alec asked, laughing softly.

“Green,” Magnus said, pulling him down into a smiling kiss.

Alec melted into it, sighing happily against Magnus’s lips.

Eventually they parted, and Alec retrieved a clean cloth, gently cleaning Magnus’s chest, and his own.

Magnus gave a soft smile, and once they were clean again, he rolled away to pull the blanket, tossed to the far corner of the bed, towards them.

His fingers had barely caught the edge when Alec was making a displeased noise and circling his arms around Magnus’s waist, tugging him close.

Magnus laughed, pulling the blanket over them. “Should I tell you next time I try to move away?”

Alec made a grumpy noise into his neck, dropping a sweet, wet kiss there. “Just don’t move away, hmm?” he grumbled, before shifting up and wrapping his arms around Magnus completely, pressing a kiss into his hair.

Magnus giggled, smiling into his skin and curling closer into his arms. He sank into Alec’s embrace without complaint or hesitation, melting against him happily.

Alec’s arms were strong and warm around him, enclosing him completely. Magnus closed his eyes, nuzzling into his chest and smiling happily.

“I love you so much,” Magnus breathed into his chest, snuggling closer.

“I love you, too,” Alec sighed happily. He curled his whole body around Magnus, almost protectively, relishing in the warmth of their damp bodies pressed together.

After all that, they were both exhausted. They wanted nothing more than to just cuddle and fall asleep together, entwined and happy.

Sure enough, Magnus’s breaths soon evened out, the smile never leaving his lips.

Alec fell asleep soon after that as well, still holding Magnus close.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> title based on "beg for mercy" by adam lambert  
> 


End file.
